


Rick Smolan HC Collection

by glassbxttles



Category: ADCU, Adam Driver - Fandom, Adam Driver Characters - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassbxttles/pseuds/glassbxttles
Relationships: Rick Smolan x Reader





	Rick Smolan HC Collection

♡ You met Rick walking a trail in Northern California. You’d stepped away from your friends— and hiking group— to admire the scene in front of you.

♡ You saw Rick shooting photos of the canyon a few yards away from where you were and you cocked your head to the side. Those were some awfully short shorts for a man that tall. 

♡ You walked over to him. Maybe he wanted to be left alone, but that hair and those eyes with that confused smile— you couldn’t stop yourself.

♡ “Hi. Nice shorts.” You smile as you stand beside him. He lowered his camera and let out a low laugh, pushing back his hair. 

♡ “Thank you.” His laugh faded into a happy smile as he looked at you. “Enjoying the view?”

♡ “Mhm. Both of them.” You wink, Rick seemingly liked that answer as he raised his camera and snapped a photo of you. “Wanna catch dinner?” You asked him happily. 

♡ He just checked the photo quietly and smiled, “I’d love to. I’ll bring this too.” He refers to the photo. “Tuesday work?”

♡ Tuesday’s an odd day for a date, but you just nod. Must be his day off. You exchange numbers and nod your head at him as you see Rick (: with his number underneath in your phone.

♡ You see your friends waving at you and you have Rick one more look, “go on, I have work to do.” He laughed. “I’ll see you Tuesday.”


End file.
